


Organized Chaos

by AAvery



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: "Athletic Boys", Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Arturia(Arthur), Buckets, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gilgamesh... being Gilgamesh, Kind of obscure relationships, Literally only two straight couples, M/M, What did you expect tho, multi-chapter, this is practically crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: Arturia has always excelled in her academics... unfortunately for her that's not good enough for the prestigious Holy Grail Academy. She's forced to join an athletic team of some sort in order to make up for her missing credits. With no other options left to her, she takes up an old friend on an offer to join his team. Too bad the circumstances are a bit less than stellar and the so called 'sports team' pushes the boundaries of what can actually be considered 'athletics.' Crack done right.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean my credits do not check out? I believe I am doing well in all my courses.” 

“Yes, you are. More than well actually but your academics aren’t the problem here.” 

“Then I do not understand… What else could cause my expulsion from the school?”

“Your athletics, Miss Pendragon.” Arturia could not believe what she was hearing. 

“My athletics? But I have taken the necessary physical education courses and received passing grades.” What more could they want from her? 

“Yes but this is a private academy for gifted young adults remember. Students have to prove their excellence in both academics and athletics. Unfortunately, just taking the required P.E. classes is not enough,” her school counselor explained. 

“So what do I have to do, sir?” She asked, feeling more frustrated than she could ever remember being. 

“Well unfortunately there isn’t much. All I could find is that you must compete and win at a sport on a national level.” On a national level? How in the world was she supposed to do that? 

“If you don’t mind me saying, Mr. Merlin, but national competitions for most winter sports are not until the late spring. I will have graduated by then.”  
“Doesn’t matter. The school will void your credits and probably pull your diploma.” 

“You cannot be serious!” She was having a hard time remaining calm now.

“I’m sorry Arturia. I’ll give you a few days to decide on your best course of action,” Mr. Merlin concluded. 

“Thank you, sir.” Arturia stood up and forced herself to give a courteous bow before storming out of the guidance office, not even caring where she was walking. 

“Woah, watch it!” An angry voice scolded as she stormed from the school’s main office. She had run straight into someone and had knocked him to the ground. “Oh, it’s just you Saber.” The old nickname snapped her out of her anger. 

“I am sorry, Shirou. I was not watching where I was going.” She held out a hand to him to help him off the ground and he took it. 

“It’s okay. I should’ve known to get out of the way when you have that look on your face.” He laughed but Arturia gave him a confused look.

“What look?”

“Oh, you know. The one when you’re really pissed off.” 

“Oh, yes I suppose I am.” 

“Well I’d love to be able to help you but I’ve gotta talk to my own counselor. Just remember me and the old man are always there for you…”

“Thank you Shirou… I will keep that in mind.” In fact it had given her an idea. Kiritsugu did owe her a favor and it seemed it would come in handy after all. 

* * *  
Arturia walked into the familiar old building. She had spent a lot of time here when she was younger, though she hadn’t been here in three years since she quit the team. Now Arturia just hoped there was a spot open on the female team otherwise… this would be harder than she thought. 

“How can I help you miss?” A cheery young man said as she approached the small studio’s office. She didn’t recognize this man though, Kiritsugu must’ve picked him up somewhere. 

“Yes. May I please talk to Mr. Emiya?”

“Mr. Emiya is currently running practice… Maybe if you-“

“It’s alright Kariya, I’ve always got time for Saber Pendragon,” Kiritsugu cut the young man off as he walked into the office. 

“Yes, sorry sir.” Kariya smiled before taking a seat back at the computer desk. 

“So what can I do for you Arturia? Finally come for that favor?” He asked, sitting down on one of the waiting room chairs and pulling out a cigarette. 

“Yes actually, you see…” Arturia began to explain everything her school counselor had said and Kiritsugu listened intently.

“Hmm, I understand. And I’d be happy to put you on a senior division team, it’s the least I can do after you helped Shirou get into the same school that’s trying to kick you out.” 

“Thank you, Kiritsugu. But why do I feel like there is a ‘but’ in your statement?” 

“Sharp as ever, I see. You’re correct. I can get you on a team but the women’s senior team doesn’t have any open spots…” Kiritsugu took a drag of his cigarette. 

“So how am I to be on a team?” 

“There’s an open spot on the men’s senior division team…” 

“Oh, I see. You would have me pose as a male.” 

“Precisely, you see… the team can’t compete without an eighth member and you need a team. No one would ever find out and it’s not like this’ll be the first time you’ve posed as a male.” 

“You make a good point. Alright Emiya.”

“Perfect. With your skills in your section we’ll have no problems reaching nationals. And don’t worry about the paper work, I’ll take care of it. Also there’s a few loose ends I need to tie up on the team.” 

Kiritsugu walked to a nearby door and opened it. Behind it showed a large mostly empty room. Inside, there were multiple people lounging around. A green haired boy was sitting on the ground, scrolling through his phone while another blond boy laid sprawled on the floor with his head in the other’s lap. A man with long bright blue hair was hanging upside down by his legs from the bars attached to the wall. A brunette sat close to him, watching with a wary expression. Arturia could see Shirou taking a nap on a pile of safety mats while another guy with long purple hair attempted to wake him up. She only counted six in the room, however, so one guy was missing. Kiritsugu looked absolutely irritated at the scene before him. 

“Why aren’t you all warming up?!” He yelled. 

“Sorry, Coach but we were waiting for you to get here… we didn’t even know you were in the building,” the purple haired man explained. Kiritsugu took a deep breath and calmed down. 

“Alright, I’ll give you that this one time.” He looked around the room. “Where’s Lance?” 

“Gil thought it would be funny to put the waste basket on his head and he had a break down,” the one hanging from the bars spoke up.

“I was wrong, however. It was only mildly amusing,” the blond responded. That earned him a flick on the head from the green haired boy, who didn’t even look up from his phone. “Ow. Rude.” 

“You deserved it.” The other shrugged. 

“Stop arguing! Where’s Kirei?” Kiritsugu snapped. 

“Trying to calm Lance down,” the brunette answered.

“Alright.” Kiritsugu walked over to the napping Shirou before pushing him off the mats. 

“Ahh! What was that for, old man?” He yelled, getting to his feet. 

“For sleeping during practice.” He then stepped forward and began whispering something in his son’s ear. Shirou nodded in agreement and Kiritsugu motioned for Arturia to come in the room. She stepped through the door, thankful for having changed into less feminine clothing before coming here, as Kiritsugu started to introduce her. 

“I want everyone to please-“

“Emiya! You’re late again today,” another older man cut Kiritsugu off as he strode into the room. Arturia recognized him to be Kirei, the other coach for this studio’s teams.

“Nice to see you, Kotomine, you’re just in time,” Emiya brushed him off completely. “Good, Lance is here too.” Arturia hadn’t even noticed the tall dark haired man walk into the room behind Kirei. 

“Just in time for what?” Kirei asked but the other ignored him. 

“As I was saying, I want everyone to welcome Arthur to our team. I’ve finally found our eighth member.” There were some less than enthusiastic cheering but everyone at least stood up to come greet her. Kirei gave one look to Arturia before giving Kiritsugu a skeptical one. He could obviously tell but Kiritsugu just nodded at him and Kirei gave a wide smile and a small laugh. 

“Welcome to the team, Arthur. I’m glad the senior men’s division will be able to compete this year.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Kotomine,” she said. 

“Anyway, Arthur, this is Shirou, my son,” Kiritsugu started, gesturing towards Shirou. She already knew who he was but still gave a nod in acknowledgement.  
“Nice to meet you, Arthur.” Shirou smiled. 

“Next is Gilgamesh.” He pointed at the blond who looked bored with the whole situation. But when Emiya said his name, he gave a large smile, red eyes flashing. 

“Please, call me Gil,” he said and the green haired boy next to him snorted. Gil rolled his eyes.

“That one is Enkidu,” Kiritsugu interjected before Gil could start arguing. The green haired boy gave a small wave. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said happily. 

“I’m Cú,” the one who had been hanging from the bars spoke up. He gave a mock salute before leaning on the slightly shorter brunette’s shoulder next to him. “And this here is Diarmuid, but we call him Deedee.” 

“I’ve been told my name is hard to pronounce,” Diarmuid shrugged. “So is his, so we call him Cici. He forgot to mention that.” He pushed Cú off of him and rolled his eyes.  
“Hey, excuse you but…” Cici started to argue. 

“Pay them no mind.” The purple haired guy stepped in front of the arguing men, “They’re always like that. My name’s Sasaki Kojiro, by the way, but please call me Sasaki. Pleasure to meet you.” He gave her a wink and a smile. Was he trying to hint at something or was he just a flirt? He held out a hand for her. 

“Pleasure is all mine,” she responded, shaking his hand. 

“And last but not least… this is Lancelot. But we call him Lance for short.” Kiritsugu gestured to the man who had apparently had a breakdown of some kind. He gave her a nod but otherwise looked stoic as he had before, if not a little sad. Arturia made a mental note not to put any sort of bucket on his head. He looked like a force to be reckoned with if you made him angry. 

“So Arthur, welcome to the team.” 

She knew she should be happy that she might be able to keep her place at Holy Grail Academy but she couldn’t help feeling a little silly that she was entrusting her entire future to a freaking men’s dance team.


	2. Chapter 2

“I look forward to performing with you all.” Arturia tried her best to give a pleasant smile and remain composed. This was such a bad idea. What had she gotten herself into? A dance team? Seriously? This is what her life has come to…? Oh boy was she screwed.

The group of guys looked relatively unimpressed with her pleasantries, however. Arturia wondered how many of them were depending on this dance team winning something and how many of them were just there out of love for the art. Or maybe just because they have nothing better to do… Arturia had a pretty good guess who that person might be and their name started with ‘G’ and ended in ‘ilgamesh’.

“So what will Arthur’s specialty be… assuming he’s had some sort of dance experience before… he has right?” Cú asked after a prolonged silence where they all just kinda stood around and stared at each other.

“Oh you better believe Arthur has experience. Four years ago he was the best we had on the junior division.” Kiritsugu smiled before taking another drag of his cigarette. He exhaled the smoke purposefully in Kirei’s face which prompted him to take the bud from the other’s hand, put it out on Kiritsugu’s trench coat, walk over to and open the singular small window and throw the half-finished cigarette out the window. Kiritsugu glared at Kirei and he met it with an unamused and apathetic look. They all stood and stared at each other again for a few moments. This time, the atmosphere was a lot more menacing. This happened more than necessary and everyone on the team was pretty done with it at this point.

“Sooo… What’s his specialty?” Sasaki finally asked. Kiritsugu broke his stare down with Kirei at his question and smiled broadly.

“Pointe dancing.”…Silence…

“You’re kidding.” Gilgamesh spoke up finally.

“No, I’m not. He’ll start out on ballet, of course, till he gets his techniques perfected again.”

“So that means you’ll be practicing with Gil and I for a little while.” Sasaki explained to her, giving her another wink. Yeah, he was just a flirt.

“And then I’ll finally have a practice buddy when you start on pointe.” Enkidu said happily.

“I look forward to it.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“Hey Coach, what did you want the rest of us on?” Diarmuid asked. “You never finished assigning it last night.”

“Oh my, Kiritsugu. You really have been slacking lately, haven’t you?” Kirei sighed.

“Excuse me, would you like to explain what you do around here, Kirei?”

“…”

“That’s what I thought. Now with no further comments from the peanut gallery, I want Lancelot on contemporary,” Kiritsugu started. “Diarmuid you’ve got tap, Cú: hip hop, and Shirou: jazz.”

“Same as last year,” Cú celebrated.

“Well yeah, that’s why it’s called a specialty, ding dong.” Diarmuid rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t ask your opinion, pretty boy,” Cú argued back.

“Pretty boy?!”

“Excuse me! Could we please focus?” Kiritsugu yelled over the arguing. Everyone quieted down after that. “Alright, with all that out of the way… why aren’t you all ready to practice? Get your shit together and be back here in fifteen.”

“Yes Coach,” they all said and ran from the practice room to the men’s dressing room.

*  *  *

“Enkidu, I require your assistance with my hair.” Gilgamesh proclaimed as he walked towards Enkidu in the dressing room. He was ready to go, except for the shaggy blonde hair that hung in his eyes. It was annoying to have to dance with it like that so usually he slicked it up and out of his face but he never had perfected getting it that way himself.

“Oh of course, your majesty. Would you also like me to carry you around and feed you your food?” Enkidu took a mock bow.

“That manner really suites you, Enkidu, you should do it more often.”

“Go away, Gilgamesh. I’m sure you can figure out your own hair.” Enkidu went back to fishing his supplies out of his bag. A rather large roll of gauze gave Gil an idea.

“If you do my hair, I’ll wrap your feet for you,” he graciously offered. Enkidu considered the offer. He had to wrap his feet in some gauze in order to try and alleviate the pain of pointe dancing and collect any blood that may come from blisters. But he hated doing it himself; he always ended up doing it too tight causing himself more pain.

“Fine. You’re such a spoiled brat,” Enkidu finally conceded. He really didn’t mind helping Gil out and he totally wasn’t freaking out at all over the chance to mess with his best friend’s hair. No definitely not. Gilgamesh would probably think that was creepy, anyway.

“Yes! Thank you, Enkidu!”

“Quit smiling at me like that.”

*  *  *

Kariya wasn’t exactly sure when he started getting this strange feeling that he was being watched but it was really starting to affect his work. Maybe it started when the men’s senior team suddenly rushed from their practice room to get ready and one of them, apparently already ready, opted to sit in a chair directly facing his desk. It was just a thought though.

Kariya thought he remembered this man that was not-so-subtle staring at him from somewhere, though he couldn’t place where from. His long black hair was tied up tightly in a ponytail and he was outfitted in tight pants and black under armor of some sort. Kariya kept catching himself glancing at the somber looking man and every time the other was still watching him. He didn’t even know this guy’s name… but maybe a quick search of the studio database could tell him… Lancelot. The picture provided looked like him anyway. Holy crap this guy’s twenty one, no way was he only a year younger than himself. And now he was spacing out looking at the only slightly younger man. Great. Did this Lancelot know who he was? Was he even staring at him or just spacing out?

Kariya cleared his throat. “Can I uhh… help you?” The other didn’t say anything and continued to gaze in his direction, unwavering.

How awkward… Kariya just sunk lower in his chair and forcefully focused on his work.

*   *  *

Diarmuid didn’t understand why it was so hard to get anything done around here. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, he knew exactly why it was this way. The real question was why Cú had to be such a jerk to him all the goddamn time. Like right now for instance. Was it really necessary for him to take Diarmuid’s clothes while he was taking his T-shirt off? Or was it really needed for him to then refuse to give them back and force the other to chase him around the dressing room? No it freaking wasn’t.

“Alright asshat, give me back my flipping shirt.”

They only had five more minutes left to get ready now and all Diarmuid had on was his tight pants. Of course Cú was ready, though. He only had to wear sweatpants and a T-shirt for his specialty, hip hop. That’s probably why he decided to torment Diarmuid in the first place.

“Nope, sorry. You’ve gotta get it yourself.”

“But you’re so much faster than me and we’ve only got five minutes left to get ready and I still don’t have a freaking shirt on!”

“Is that complaining I hear, kid? That’s not very befitting of you.”

“I’m not a kid!” Cú had always called him ‘kid’ as a sort of nickname. Back when he was still only fifteen and Cú was eighteen it made more sense. So despite hating it, he dealt with it. But now that he was eighteen, he really couldn’t stand it.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Cú laughed. Well then he would just have to prove he wasn’t, then.

Without even hesitating, Diarmuid jumped onto the bench that sat between them and launched himself off of it, directly at Cú. He tackled the older man to the ground, wrestled his shirt from him, put it on and left the room without another word.

Cú sat dumbfounded on the ground. His back really hurt now but that was nothing compared to the surprise he felt. Who knew the kid actually had it in him to do something like that.

*  *  *

Arturia quickly and carefully wrapped her chest in the bathroom after Kiritsugu suggested that it was probably a good idea. Because although no one could tell anything while she had her warmup jacket on, it would be a whole other story when she was in the proper men’s ballet attire. He had even given her the supplies to do it. Why he had them; though, she had no idea. When she was satisfied with her work, she fixed her hair into a tighter bun and exited the bathroom.

“You were in there for quite some time,” a voice said as she entered the hallway. Sasaki seemed to have been waiting for her.

“My apologies, were you waiting for the restroom?”

“Oh no, I was waiting for you actually.”

“And why is that?”

“I thought you might need to borrow these for today, seeing as you don’t have any.” Sasaki held out an old, pretty beaten up pair of ballet shoes.”

“Yes I will need a pair… but what about yourself? Surely you need the shoes too…”

“These are a really old pair of mine, they’re way too small for me now but I think they’ll fit you so don’t worry about it.” Sasaki easily brushed it off.

“Okay, thank you very much, Sasaki.” She gave a bright smile and he returned it as she took the shoes.

“I’ll have to find some way to repay you.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I can’t use them anymore anyway.”

“I insist.”

“I’ll have to think about it then.”

“Just tell me when you figure it out.” Sasaki nodded in agreement just as Kiritsugu started yelling.

“Alright guys, get to warming up! We’ve got a long rehearsal tonight.”

Arturia hadn’t danced at all in four years… the gravity of what that meant was starting to hit her in waves of nervousness… this was going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Arturia went home that night feeling incredibly exhausted and sore in places that hadn’t been for four years. She had nearly forgotten the pain and the physical demand of ballet dancing and now she didn’t even want to think about what nights would be like when she started back on pointe dancing. Her two smallest toes on both her feet were permanently and abnormally curled under from years of standing on their very tips so she knew what awaited her in maybe a month. Fantastic.

Her house was empty as usual when she finally arrived home. She had to limp home painfully because her parents didn’t think she needed a car. Even though they were never home and didn’t leave her enough money for alternate ways of transportation. She was just glad she lived relatively close to the studio and not very far from her school so she could easily walk everywhere. A little brisk October evening never hurt anyone, she could deal with the cold.

But she was home now and boy was she starving. Practice had started at four this lovely Monday and ended at eight. Needless to say it was a bit past her normal dinner time. Thankfully, her parents did leave her enough money for groceries so she was able to get something cooking right away and take a shower while it was cooking.

The warm water did wonders for her soreness and helped her to finally relax. So many things had happened today but at least now she was allowed to stay in school. Having to explain to her parents why she was expelled would’ve been such a nightmare; it still might end up that way but at least now they couldn’t say she didn’t try.

She ate her dinner and did most of her homework in silence. She didn’t even get lonely anymore; she was enough company for herself now. About eight years of this every day will do that to a person.

Just as she started her last bit of notes, she nearly jumped a foot in the air. A loud ringing noise had suddenly and unexpectedly come from her phone. She felt rather silly for being so startled by a simple text message but she hardly ever got any sort of notification on her phone.

Grabbing it, she remembered that Sasaki had practically begged for her number. With no idea why or reason not to give it to him, she obliged. He had chased after her when she had left the studio just to get it so it would’ve been rude to deny him. He was just trying to be nice after all.

The message he sent was all together pretty formal, surprisingly enough.

“Hey Arthur, its Sasaki. Being one of the captains I figured I should inform you practice is from three-thirty to eight on weekdays and ten to four on Saturdays. We get Sundays off since Kirei is unavailable then. There are dinner and lunch breaks usually but Coach was feeling rather cruel today because we started late. So just make sure you plan accordingly…” Arturia was unsurprised when he actually did throw in a flirty line. “I look forward to spending so much time with you ;).” She rolled her eyes at the comment. Was this guy gay? Because as far as he knew she was a he and yet he was still being super flirty. So he had to be… unless he could somehow tell she was a girl. Either way, she couldn’t help feeling a bit flattered and she guessed Sasaki kinda was maybe just a little attractive. Not that she’d ever admit that to anyone including herself.

She responded with: “Thanks Sasaki, I look forward to dancing with you as well.”

She thought that would be the end of that conversation and went back to her notes but not even a minute later her phone dinged again.

“Glad to hear it. Btw do you walk home?”

Now why would he ask that?

“Yes, I do… is that a problem?” Was he worried or something?

“No it’s not a problem, I was just curious. If you ever need a ride tho, all you have to do is ask.”

“I will have to keep that in mind. Thanks!”

“Anything for a friend, see you tomorrow.”

“Yep.” This was a strange change of pace. Today in general was a strange change of pace but she never actually realized how nice it was to have someone to talk to. She wasn’t going to keep talking to Sasaki tonight but just the thought that she actually had that choice was nice. With happy thoughts in mind she finished her notes, cleaned up the kitchen and quite literally crawled into bed. Maybe she wasn’t so screwed after all.

*  *  *

“A dance team, Miss Pendragon are you serious?” Her counselor looked at her completely bewildered.

“Of course I am, Mr. Merlin. Why wouldn’t I be? If marching band is considered a sport here then surely dance is as well.” She was not going to stand for being told dance wasn’t a sport. Just because there wasn’t a game involved didn’t make it any less physically demanding.

“Well yes it is but surely there was something easier you could’ve done.”

“I have no experience with any other sport besides dance and its variations so I do not see any other option for me.”

“If you’re sure, Arturia. I’ll submit this paper work and then the school won’t have a choice but to hold onto you till the spring. You’ve gotta win otherwise…”

“Yes I understand, thank you sir.” She left the small office much more civilly than she had yesterday. School had just ended so all she had to do now was head home, make a quick diner to bring along with her and then head to practice. She had left her chest bound and opted to wear more masculine clothing in case she ran into one of her teammates at school. Shirou already knew but she could also run into Enkidu or Diarmuid around the place. Diarmuid was in a few of her classes so he was more cause for worry than Enkidu, who was a year younger than her. But nonetheless, she had passed by him a couple times in the hallways.

“Hey! Arturia!” A voice called to her as she exited the guidance office. She turned to see a happy green haired boy waving at her as he quickly approached. “Or should I call you Arthur?” Enkidu asked as he reached her.

“How do you know my real name?” She was confused. Did everyone know? Was she really that obvious?

“Of course I’d know what the great Arturia Pendragon looks like. You’re the one who inspired me to do pointe dancing after I watched one of your performances four years ago!”

“What? Really? I don’t think I was that good…”

“Are you crazy? I can’t wait to see you dance again. It’s just too bad you got pulled out by your parents the year you were predicted to win gold at nationals.”

“I guess…”

“You’re being too modest!” Enkidu looked deadly serious about this topic so Arturia just decided to accept it.

“Well, I’m glad I could inspire you. I cannot wait to see your skills either. By the way… does everyone know about my true identity?”

“No I really don’t think so. They all started dancing after you left except for myself and Shirou of course. So I think you’re okay.”

“That’s good to know. I really need this spot.”

“Oh, is the school threatening to expel you?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“That’s why most of us joined, for the high school credit. Most of them went here too.”

“Interesting. All the more reason to win nationals.”

“You said it. Oh hey, would you like a ride to the studio? Gilgamesh usually picks me, Shirou and Diarmuid up, we pick up dinner and then head to practice. He’s got room for one more.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude…” Arturia didn’t think Gilgamesh would be very happy about Enkidu inviting another person to get a ride without being told about it first.

“Nah, don’t worry about that. If he throws a fit, I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay… but if you don’t mind me asking… Are you and him like, together?” Enkidu’s face turned bright red.

“Nonono. We’re just close friends.” Arturia didn’t know if she believed that. The two acted like a couple who had been together for years. Oh well.

“Alright, well anyway, I guess I could use a ride.”

“Great! Let’s go then. Shirou and Dee are probably already there waiting for us.”

The two of them walked out the front doors of the high school to the main parking lot. Gilgamesh was parked right up front, he leaned against the hood of his car looking bored while chatting idly with Shirou and Diarmuid. As soon as he saw the two of them walking over, he whipped his sunglasses off and smiled at Enkidu.

“What took you so long? I was beginning to worry that you may have gotten lost.” Enkidu returned his smile.

“That’s not what you said, Gilly,” Shirou spoke up.

“Don’t call me that, you pathetic excuse for-“

“Play nice, Gilgamesh.” Enkidu cut him off. “Anyway, no I wasn’t lost. I just found Arthur in the hallway and offered him a ride too.” Gil looked a bit annoyed at first but recovered rather quickly.

“Oh, well. The more the merrier I suppose. Now get in or else we’ll end up being late.”

“Yessir.” They all put their school and dance bags into the car’s trunk and got in. Arturia ended up semi-squished between Shirou and Diarmuid in the back seat but she wasn’t going to complain. She was just happy to have a ride and didn’t have to walk everywhere on aching legs. They pulled out of the school and drove down the road a ways. Surprisingly, Gilgamesh wasn’t the terrible driver Arturia had assumed him to be; he was as good as any nineteen year old would be. They pulled into some sort of fast food place and pulled into the drive through.

“Place your orders now, losers, and don’t worry about the cost. I got it.” Gilgamesh held up a dark blue debit card.

“You didn’t steal that from Kirei again, did you?” Enkidu looked at him skeptically.

“No, he actually gave it to me today. I guess after three years of being my legal guardian he finally decided to start acting like one.” Gil rolled his eyes. “Might as well spend some of this graciously given money on my… friends.”

“That’s nice of you, Gilly,” Diarmuid said, laughing.  

“Don’t call me that or you’re walking.”

“Sorry your majesty.”

“That’s better now what do you all want?”

*  *  *

“Make sure you fully extend your leg and don’t bend the knee you’re standing on.”

Three hours into practice and Arturia was dying slowly. At least Sasaki was being incredibly patient with her. He was sacrificing his own warm ups and practice to help Arturia get back on her toes.

“There you go, beautiful. Now, arabesque.” Arturia swung her leg down from where she had been holding it in front of her, through first position and swung it back up behind her, almost perpendicular to the leg she was standing on. With a bit more practice she knew she could get it up there and beyond. The flexibility was still there just not the muscles unfortunately. Sasaki lightly grabbed her leg and pushed it up until he was met with resistance.

“You are crazy flexible, Arthur,” Sasaki said, holding her leg well above a ninety degree angle. It hurt like crazy to keep her chest up but she stuck through it. “You just need to build back up your muscles.”

“Yeah I know,” she huffed as he let her leg fall back down to where she could hold it on her own.

“Make sure to not raise your hip, keep them facing the way you are,” he said quietly and lightly put a hand on either side of her hips to help center them. The contact made her jump a little but she let him otherwise. He was being so careful whenever he touched her, as if he were handling a delicate flower or something. It didn’t bother her but she didn’t quite understand the need for these niceties.

“So when’s the wedding?” Gilgamesh spoke up from across the room at his own bar.

“Gil, I really hope, for your sake and my sanity, your fouettes are perfect otherwise Kiritsugu will be very upset,” Sasaki said without even looking away from Arturia’s form as she switched legs.

“Everything I do is perfect, Kojiro. Do not chastise me.”

“Right. And that explains all the cursing we heard earlier when you messed up your fouette arabesques.”

“I’m done talking to you.” The blond said and prepared for another turn.

“Its okay, Gilly.” Enkidu said from his spot on the bars.

“Shut up, Kidu.”

“Don’t mind him, Arthur. He’s just upset he’s being ignored.”

“I was not paying attention anyway.” Sasaki laughed.

“Good. Your arabesques are looking better already. Now left split. Go.” She held back a groan. At least she only had another hour till dinner.

*  *  *

Kariya wasn’t having a particularly good day. Kirei had decided to dump all his paper work on him and expected it to be done by the end of rehearsal tonight. It also didn’t help that he had no idea how to do half of it because it wasn’t his job to do Kirei’s! He stood up from his desk, grabbed the leftover paperwork and set off to find Kiritsugu. He’d get this freaking work done… but he just had to ask Kiritsugu a few questions.

He opened one of the smaller ballet room doors and quietly peaked in. Thankfully, he had picked the right room and saw that Emiya was in there but so was that Lancelot guy from yesterday.

He moved elegantly across the floor in big sweeping movements and Kariya was entranced. Kiritsugu was counting up to eight repeatedly as the other moved and leaped.

“Stop!” Kiritsugu suddenly shouted. Lancelot stopped dancing and looked at his coach with an unchanged expression.

“What did I do wrong?” He quietly asked. His voice was deep and he spoke so quietly it was hard to hear him.

“This piece calls for happiness. You need to look happy not depressed.” Kiritsugu sighed, “try again.”

Lancelot started dancing again from the beginning of whatever routine Kiritsugu had him practicing. He still looked rather upset at first, but then, looking through the mirror in front of him, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and met the reflection of Kariya’s eyes. Kariya could’ve sworn he then broke into an ever so slight smile as a he danced the rest of what had been choreographed. Kiritsugu must’ve noticed it too.

“That was a pretty good start, now Kariya, you may enter.”

“Sorry sir. I just had a few questions about these papers Kirei gave me…”

“Kirei can do his own damn paper work, I’ll take those.” Kiritsugu took the small stack of papers from Kariya. “Anyway, from what I’ve just seen from Lancelot, I’m giving you a promotion.”

“What? Why?” Kariya was super confused.

“From now on you shall be Lancelot’s coach. I’ve already got too many students to deal with so it’s time to actually be useful, Kariya.” He then leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You seem to be the only one who has any sort of effect on him.”

“Sir, surely you can’t mean…” Kariya tried to argue.

“It’s Kiritsugu now, you’re a coach. You used to be a dancer here too and Sakura is on the female senior team so you’re more than qualified. You can do it, here’s the choreography for Lancelot’s performance.” He handed him a folded sheet of notebook paper.

“Sir- Kiritsugu I can’t…”

“Yes you can. Now where’s that bastard priest…” Kiritsugu left the room after that, leaving Kariya alone with his new pupil.

“Coach,” a quiet voice spoke up. Kariya turned around to find Lancelot standing directly in front of him. He had to look up just to see his face. “I’m happy to have you.”

He still had that slight smile. Maybe… he could do this. After all how hard could it be to coach one guy?

Incredibly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright Cú, actually made Kariya useful so I’ve finally got time to help you out.” Kiritsugu burst into what they called the ‘black room’. It was painted entirely black, the walls and the specialized dance flooring alike. They bought the studio with the room painted that way and Kirei, with the one and only thing Kiritsugu entrusted to him, bought black dance flooring on accident so they just stuck it in there. It was Cú’s preferred hip hop room because he thought it was edgier… put him in the right mood. Everyone thought he was weird, to put it nicely.

“Oh hey, Coach. I’m assuming by ‘useful’ you mean you forced Kariya to start coaching,” Cú said, pausing his music and grabbing his water bottle.

“Oh yeah,” Kiritsugu responded. “Kirei doesn’t do anything ever even though he is considered a coach so having one less student is a blessing.”

“I’m sure,” Cú rolled his eyes. “So who’d you give him?”

“Lance.”

“Dude, are you trying to kill him?”

“Not really, but whatever happens happens.”

“You are a terrible human being.”

“Well, I would’ve promoted Kariya soon anyway. If not this year then next year. He’s been working as a secretary for three years now and he knows how to dance so it’s a waste to not have him coach.”

“Whatever you say, Coach,” Cú dismissed the conversation.  

“So.” Kiritsugu clapped his hands together, “What do we got here?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think I would be able to choreograph my own routine this year?” Cú had already started on his routine; that was what he had been working on all practice so far.

“Yeah of course.” Kiritsugu was relieved actually.

“Yes, sweet! Alright so I’ve been working and I’ve got this so far… is it cool if I show you?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Kiritsugu moved to stand at the front of the room where the mirrors were to watch.

Cú danced the beginnings of his routine. It was rough but it was a good start.

“Looks like you’ve got a good start. So keep up the good work.” Kiritsugu checked his watch. “And it looks like its dinner time so…. You’re free to go.”

“Thanks Coach!” While Cú gathered his things, Kiritsugu burst out of the room in his normal fashion. Except this time he was met with some resistance. When the door swung open, somehow Diarmuid was on the floor; tap shoes clanging loudly as he fell.

“Dee? What in the world were you doing at the door?”

“Sorry Coach. I was just…” he struggled to find a good excuse, completely embarrassed.

“Were you spying on me, Kid? Waiting to get back at me? You’re not doing a very good job at proving yourself an adult.” Cú laughed as Diarmuid stood up.

“Yeah whatever.” He left after that, without even looking at the other. That was… odd.

*  *  *

Arturia all but collapsed in a chair out in the waiting room. Technically, the waiting room was just a large hallway space outside of all the dance rooms. It was filled with tables and chairs, primarily for parents to wait for their children but hardly any parents ever came in anymore so the dancers just took over and used it as their break room. So this was where Arturia sat to eat her dinner. No one else was out yet; though, so she was all alone. The quiet was so soothing. No complaining Gilgamesh or reprimanding Enkidu. She could live without all the arguing. At least Sasaki was nice. Arturia laid her head on the table and closed her eyes, she was completely exhausted. At least after this hour break they only had a thirty minute group practice. That probably wouldn’t be too hard… but then she remembered it was only Tuesday and she had four more practices that week… aaaaaah.

“You don’t look so well, Arthur, are you feeling alright?” Sasaki’s quiet and calm voice asked her. She lifted her head slowly and began to take out the various food items Gil had bought for her.

“It’s just been a while since I danced this much. It is quite exhausting.”

“How long has it been if you don’t mind me asking?” Sasaki sat down at the large circular table next to her, placing his own dinner in front of him.

“Four years, I believe.”

“Really? Interesting.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Arturia didn’t buy that answer but she was too tired to pursue the answer.

“What a surprise! Sasaki still following Arthur around!” Gilgamesh interrupted as he sat down across from the two. Enkidu followed, rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“What a surprise! Gilgamesh still being as annoying as possible!” Sasaki retaliated, not even looking up from his dinner.

“So like what’s the deal with you, Sasaki?” Gilgamesh took out his own dinner.

“I don’t understand what you mean, Gilly.” Arturia heard a snap. Looking up, Gilgamesh had broken the plastic fork he was holding in two. He really did not like that name. Enkidu sighed and looked almost as annoyed as Gilgamesh before he took another fork out from his own bag, took the broken pieces and replaced it with the new fork.

“Are you like gay or something?” Gilgamesh pointed his new fork at him accusatorily.

“Gilgamesh!” Enkidu exclaimed and flicked Gil on his temple.

“Hey! Ow! It’s a valid question!”

“What’s a valid question?” Shirou walked into the room and sat at Arturia’s other side.

“If Sasaki is gay or not,” Gilgamesh said again before taking a bite of his dinner.

“Wow, that’s something to walk in to,” Cú laughed as he and Diarmuid joined their table.

“Honestly Gilly. You have the weirdest curiosity,” Diarmuid added.

Enkidu took Gilgamesh’s fork before he could snap it again.

“Sorry for wanting to know what my… friend’s sexualities are.”

“But this is the first time you’ve asked…” Diarmuid replied.

“Because I already know what everyone else’s is besides Sasaki’s,” he shrugged.

“What really?” Shirou exclaimed.

“Yes, you idiot,” Gil sighed, “So Sasaki. Please answer the question.”

‘I don’t see why you absolutely have to know.”

“Because up until yesterday, I had you pegged as completely straight.”

“What changed?” A quiet voice asked. Lancelot sat down next to Gilgamesh. Everyone looked relatively shocked to see him socializing. What changed with him?

“He started hardcore flirting with Arthur here,” Gilgamesh said, exasperated.

“Well then, you’ll be happy to know, Gilly, that I am still one hundred percent straight.”

“But Arthur…”

“Your point?” Arturia felt a pang of nervousness. Could Sasaki seriously know?

“Whatever then, I’ve lost interest.”

The group ate for a few minutes in silence.

“Shirou Emiya!” A girl with her long brown hair tied up, shouted as she stormed into the room. Shirou immediately jumped to his feet.

“Rin!”

“How dare you not tell me Artur-“ Shirou clambered across the room, pushing chairs and tables out of the way to get to his yelling girlfriend. He quickly covered her mouth and brought her around the corner. Arturia guessed Shirou forgot to tell Rin what was going on.

“What the hell was that about?” Cú asked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the little lady that upset with him.”

“He must’ve done something really stupid this time,” Diarmuid agreed.

“As always,” Gilgamesh sighed.

“Sorry about that everyone,” Rin said, a lot more calm than every expected. “Anyway, who’s the new guy?”

“This is Arthur,” Sasaki explained.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you, Arthur. I hope we can be friends.” Rin winked in Arturia’s direction as she sat down in the last seat next to Shirou. Arturia and Rin had been on the same junior girls dance teams four years ago and were pretty close. She probably should’ve told Rin she was dancing again. Oh well.

The group of now nine ate quietly again until Cú spoke up.

“Okay Gil. You’ve spiked my curiosity. You said you have everyone’s sexuality figured out?”

“Would you like me to divulge everything I know?”

“If you would be so kind.”

“Alright well, for starters, Arthur here is totally gay.”

“What makes you say that?” Arturia guessed in a way he wasn’t wrong.

“Because you’ve never told Sasaki to back off. Sasaki, by the way, despite what he says, is totally gay for Arthur here.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Sasaki agreed.

“But you just said you weren’t gay!”

“I’m not.” What the hell was Sasaki playing at? Gilgamesh couldn’t figure it out as he glared at the purple-haired man across from him. Sasaki winked at him, sending an uncomfortable shiver up his spine.

“Moving on,” Gil changed the subject quickly. “Cú you are most probably straight”

“Well you’ve got one thing right,” Cú agreed but didn’t even notice the person sitting next to him sink a little lower in his seat.

“Next Diarmuid’s definitely gay.”

“Excuse me?” His face was really red as he quickly sat up in his chair.

“You’re excused.”

“I’m not gay.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Gilgamesh sighed. “Enkidu… I haven’t quite figured you out yet.”

“Gee thanks Gil. Don’t even know your best friend’s sexuality.”

“Sorry? Anyway, as for me, if anyone was wondering, I am straight.”

Enkidu snorted.

“No one asked your opinion, Kidu.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Gil ignored him.

“Lancelot…” Gil hesitated, looking at the six foot five man sitting next to him. “…is gay.”

The other man didn’t say anything and neither did anyone else.

“Rin and Shirou are obviously straight so I think that’s… Oh right our coaches!”

Everyone looked really intrigued now.

“Kiritsugu really doesn’t care, Kariya is most definitely gay…” Lancelot seemed to perk up a bit at that. “And Kirei is Kiritsugu-sexual.”

“What?!” Shirou suddenly shouted.

“You didn’t know that? Kirei has been chasing your dad for years now. I’m not sure how effective it’s been, though.”

“That mother ducker. I’m going to kill him.”

“Now Shirou, as much as I’d love to see Kirei burn in hell, you’d stand absolutely no chance against him,” Rin said.

“Wow you’re so supportive.” Shirou rolled his eyes.

“It’s the truth.”

The group spent the rest of their dance break idly chatting until Kirei yelled at them all to go into the large studio for group practice.

*  *  *

“Hey Kidu! Want a ride home?” Enkidu looked up as he finished tying his sneakers. He was prepared to brave a cold walk home until Gil called out to him.

“Yeah of course. Thanks!” He smiled brightly at his best friend and accepted his extended hand. Gilgamesh pulled him up off the floor and quickly pulled him out the door towards his car.

“Do Kirei and Rin drive home separately too?” Enkidu asked, totally not freaking out about how Gil still hadn’t let go of his hand as he pulled him along.

“Kirei usually forces Kiritsugu to drive him home and Rin just follows Shirou so that’s why I always have the car.

“Oh okay.” They reached his car and got in. Enkidu really didn’t want to go home. It would be completely empty since his mom was away on a business trip.

The car was comfortably quiet as they drove the relatively short distance to Enkidu’s house.

“Alrighty, here you are.” Gilgamesh parked the car in Enkidu’s driveway and unlocked the doors. Enkidu didn’t move; however.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Can I ask you a favor?” Enkidu didn’t… couldn’t even look at his friend out of embarrassment.

“Of course. Anything.” Whenever Gilgamesh said something like that to him, Enkidu always felt a little special because he knew Gil wouldn’t say that to anyone else.

“Would you mind… staying the night at my place?” Enkidu still couldn’t look at his friend.

“I guess I could. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No… it’s just my mom isn't home again and I don’t wanna be alone-“

“It’s okay, Enkidu. I’d be happy to keep you company.” Gilgamesh smiled and turned off the car.

“Really? Thank you!”

“Of course. Now come on, it’s cold out here.”

The two got out of the car and went in Enkidu’s house. After getting a quick snack, they migrated upstairs.

“I’m taking a shower,” Gilgamesh announced, throwing off his hoodies and grabbing one of the pairs of spare clothes he kept at Enkidu’s house. These impromptu sleepovers happened pretty often so he just left his stuff here sometimes. Enkidu never seemed to mind.

“Whatever. I’m stealing your hoodie, it’s freaking cold in here.” It was always really cold in his house.

“It’s cool,” Gil shouted back.

Enkidu sat on his bed, Gil’s way-too-big-for-him hoodie keeping him thoroughly warm as he started on his homework.

“Are you never not working on homework?” Gilgamesh asked as he returned from the bathroom ten minutes later.

“Well I was dancing earlier today.”

“Fair point.” Gil finished drying off his hair, climbed up on Enkidu’s bed and once again used the younger male’s lap as a pillow.

“Excuse you.” Enkidu laughed.

“Problem?”

“I guess not.” Enkidu couldn’t help smiling like an idiot. This was always nicer than spending the night alone in silence. He continued to work on his homework and when he finally finished, it was around eleven o’clock. Enkidu threw the finished school work off his bed and looked down at his friend in his lap. Of course he had fallen asleep there and Enkidu really didn’t have the heart to wake him up. So he adjusted Gil’s position so he could also lay down, pulled the covers up over the both of them and began to fall asleep; feeling happier than he had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the studio hallway waiting room, Arturia went through her emails on her phone. She could leave right now but her legs really hurt, it was cold and no one else had left yet. She felt awkward leaving a while before everyone else, so she made herself look busy to avoid that.

“Hey Kidu! Want a ride home?” She heard Gilgamesh shout. Looking up from her phone, she saw Gil pull Enkidu up off the floor and pull him excitedly out the door. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. Arturia wondered how long it would be till they ended up a fully-fledged couple. Give or take a week probably.

“Kiritsugu. Drive me home.” Kirei said completely unamused. He was following an equally unamused Kiritsugu as he walked towards the door.

“No.” Kiritsugu apathetically responded.

“I’m following you anyway.” Kiritsugu sighed.

“Shirou! We’re leaving!” He shouted for his son.

“Coming. Hey old man, we’re driving Rin home too.” Shirou responded, coming out of the dressing room with Rin following.

“No.” Both Kirei and Kiritsugu said. The two older men stopped walking and glared at each other. She had no idea how the two of them hadn’t killed each other yet.

“She’s coming anyway.”

“No.” The group of four left the studio still arguing like that, probably all the way to Kiritsugu’s car.

One of the ballet studio doors opened and she saw Lancelot walk out with Kariya right behind.

“Sorry I couldn’t be much help tonight. I’ll make sure to brush up on my own dance skills tomorrow.”

“Please do not apologize Coach Matou. You are perfectly fine.” Arturia, for the brief amount of time she had known Lancelot, had never seen him smile like that. What was he so happy about?

“You don’t have to be so formal…” Arturia also didn’t know a fully grown man could look so shy and nervous. Kariya laughed nervously when Lancelot didn’t say anything and only starred down at his coach.

“Uncle Kariya!” A purple haired girl that was probably a year younger than Arturia shouted, breaking the awkward starring contest going on between Kariya and Lancelot.

“H-hey Sakura. Ready to go home?” Arturia remembered when Rin and Sakura’s parents died. She never understood why they went to separate homes but as long as they were happy.

Sakura nodded and started to walk outside.

“See you tomorrow, Lancelot.”

“Yes sir.”

“I told you to stop being so formal!”

“Sorry Coach Matou, I will try.” And then the group of three was gone.

“You hitching a ride, Kid?” Cú and Diarmuid walked into the waiting room.

“I don’t see how else I’d get home. My father certainly isn’t coming.”

“Give old Archie a break, he works hard.”

“Yeah,” he agreed but then quietly added. “And hates me but you know.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Cú handed Diarmuid a bike helmet. “Why do you insist on driving your motorcycle in early November?”

“It’s a cool bike.” Cú defended.

“It’s freaking freezing outside!”

“Quit complaining and let’s go.”

“Whatever” Despite all his complaining, Diarmuid had a rather cheery smile. She really did not understand the dynamics of that relationship. Now that Cú and Diarmuid had also left, all that was left was:

“Enjoying your people watching session?” Sasaki.

“Yes actually.” She giggled and Sasaki smiled.

“They’re all quite the characters, I know.” Sasaki agreed.

“You speak as if you are not one of them.”

“Are you saying that I am a character as well?”

“You’re not quite as strange as the others but you have your moments.”

“Well I’m glad I could provide some entertainment for you.”

“You’ve definitely done more than that for me. I can’t thank you enough for all your help during practice.” Even if it made her more tired than she could remember ever being.

“No thanks necessary. It’s my pleasure. Anything for a friend. I’d help Gil like that too if he ever asked me.”

“I’m still going to find some way to repay you, though.” Sasaki sighed but he was still smiling so Arturia took that as a ‘whatever you want to do’ sign.

“If that’s what you insist on doing.” Sasaki laughed, “Anyway, are you heading home?”

“Eventually, I just don’t want to walk in the cold just yet."

“Hm… In that case, you won’t have to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m giving you a ride.”

“I couldn’t possibly accept. You’ve already done so much…”

“Then you can start repaying me by allowing me to drive you home.”

“What? That’s playing dirty.”

“I never said I was completely chivalrous. Besides you’re still ‘paying me back’ it would make me very happy to personally keep you from freezing.” Arturia glared at Sasaki.

“Fine, but this does not sit right on my conscience.”

“Would you rather add this to the debt you say you owe me?” Arturia thought about it for a second. She’d rather not dig herself further down; Sasaki had a lot to hold over her at this point. But she just couldn’t accept this.

“Yes actually. Just tell me when you figure out what you’d like me to do.” Sasaki laughed again.

“You are a strange person. Whatever you want to do then. Now let’s get going. I’m super tired.”

*  *  *

“Will you quit fidgeting? It’s hard enough to get your hair right as it is, I don’t need you constantly moving.” Enkidu scolded Gilgamesh as they got ready for another practice.

“I’ll try.” Gilgamesh said quietly. He really couldn’t understand why he couldn’t sit still. Or why he felt so nervous around Enkidu. It had all started this morning when he woke up at Enkidu’s house. He had probably fallen asleep in Enkidu’s lap while he was finishing his homework but Gil didn’t understand why the other didn’t wake him up. He usually slept on the floor with a bunch of blankets (since Enkidu’s room was so freaking cold all the time) but instead he slept on the bed. Next to Enkidu. His best friend. And woke up with him in his arms, pulled up to his chest. He thanked everything holy that he had woken up first and not Enkidu. That would’ve been so completely awkward it wasn’t even funny. And Gilgamesh usually enjoyed making things awkward simply for entertainment so that was saying something. The worst part; though, was that he was pretty sure he enjoyed sleeping that way. He had actually slept in the first place and Enkidu was so warm and fit so nicely in his… No! He couldn’t think like that. First, he wasn’t gay and second, Enkidu was his best friend. There was just no way.

“Quit moving, damn it.” Enkidu flicked Gilgamesh’s temple.

“Ow. Rude.”

“Alright you jerk. What’s on your mind?”

“W-what do you mean?” This could end badly.

“You only get jittery like this when you’re overthinking or worried about something so what is it?”

“Um nothing…?” Enkidu flicked him again.

“Alright alright, it’s uhh…” He had to think of something fast. “Relationship thing…” Smooth.

“Oh.” Enkidu sighed. “So it’s a girl?”

“Uhm… No?”

“So it’s a guy?” Was it just him or did Enkidu sound hopeful?

“Uhm… well… Never mind.” He said quickly. Standing up equally as fast, his hair finished, he practically ran out of the dressing room. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Enkidu was thoroughly confused. So Gilgamesh was having guy troubles? The blond playboy delinquent suddenly having a ‘relationship thing’ with a guy? There was just no way. That really didn’t stop the overwhelming hopefulness that he might someday have a chance or the crushing sadness at not being said guy right now from hitting him hard, though.

*  *  *

It had only been about three years since Kariya had quit dancing; he had even been the contemporary competitor for this same team. But now he was coaching… and of course Kiritsugu had made such a hard routine for Lancelot. So that’s what prompted Kariya to dig out his old dance clothes and shoes and do his own short practice to brush up on his kills while Lancelot was getting ready. He’d have to be able to dance this routine and know every movement in order to properly teach it to his new pupil. Thankfully, he hadn’t lost much of his ability so it really wasn’t all that hard to do each individual move, it was just his stamina. It definitely wasn’t what it used to be. He really hadn’t been dancing for more than an hour but he already had a decent amount of sweat and fatigue.

“You’re really good…” A quiet voice said as Kariya finished going through the entirety of the choreography. Looking towards the door, Lancelot was leaning against the door frame, watching him.

“Think you can dance it?”

“With you as my teacher, of course!” Lancelot smiled brighter than Kariya had ever thought possible of him. He immediately felt his face heat up.

“Why can’t you smile like that in the routine? Idiot.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Beautiful. Absolutely stunning, Arthur,” Sasaki shouted over the music as Arturia finished dancing what the two of them had come up with for her routine. In the month and a half that Arturia had been dancing again, she had finally started back on pointe. And with Sasaki’s help, Arturia had half of her routine figured out.

Sasaki paused the music and Arturia grabbed some water.

“Thanks. I’ve got a good choreographer,” she said in between heavy breathes and drinks of water.

“I would call myself more of a mentor. You’ve done most of this yourself.”

“But still, your advice was invaluable.”

“You flatter me.”

“Can you two cut it out? I think I’m going to be sick,” Gilgamesh complained from the other side of the room. Sasaki and Arturia just rolled their eyes.

“We’ve only got about a month and a half left until our first competition, Gilgamesh. I really hope you’re accomplishing more than just complaining,” Sasaki sighed.

“Worry about yourself, Kojiro. I’ll be just fine.” Sasaki rolled his eyes at the use of his first name. Despite him asking numerous times for everyone to just call him by his last name, Gilgamesh refused.

“Can we not argue for once? Please?” Enkidu tried to pacify the situation. Gilgamesh grumbled before turning back to his own routine.

“Anyway, I think after the first chorus, some ground work would look good since you were just doing a lot of jumps,” Sasaki suggested.

“Different levels… I see. So after the last jump, instead of landing normally, I’ll fall to the ground.” Arturia demonstrated her thoughts.

“That would work with the music too,” Sasaki agreed.

The two brainstormed and solidified the second verse of Arturia’s song with little to no problems.

“Alright, I want everyone in the large studio!” Arturia and Sasaki stopped their excited brainstorming as Kiritsugu called for all their attention. The four of them were already in the studio Kiritsugu called for so they just waited for everyone else to file in.

“What’s up Coach? We’ve still got an hour till dinner.” Cú asked as he came into the room, toweling off the sweat around his face and neck.

“Yeah and you still have to look over my routine,” Diarmuid agreed, tap shoes clanging on the tile in the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah I know. But this is our last practice before break so I figured I’d give you the rest of the night off. You’ve all worked so hard and I’m certain we’ll be ready for our first competition in January.”

Happy chattering immediately erupted after the announcement that they’d be getting out two and a half hours early.

“Alright, one last thing then. Everyone hands in.” Kiritsugu held his hand out in front of him. Arturia was momentarily confused until everyone piled their hands on top of their coaches. Arturia followed suit.

“Organized Chaos on three then… ready one, two…”

“Wait… Organized Chaos?” Now Arturia was really confused. Everyone groaned.

“You never told him, Coach?” Gil asked, exasperated.

“I must’ve forgotten,” Kiritsugu defended. Sasaki rolled his eyes before explaining.

“That’s the name of our dance team.”

“Oh alright,” she giggled.

“What?”

“Nothing, it just fits.”

“Alright well, one, two, three…”

“Organized Chaos!”

*  *  *

“Wow, such a gentleman,” Arturia teased as Sasaki held open the door to the restaurant for her.

“I try,” he teased back as she walked through the door.

“Wow, such a gentleman,” Gilgamesh mocked as he too walked through the door. “Ow! Sorry, I’m sorry.” He then proceeded to apologize as Enkidu flicked his forehead. Cú snickered along with Diarmuid.

“Thanks, Sasaki,” Lancelot said quietly, following the rest of them.

“No problem,” he replied, even though he was wishing he wasn’t such a gentleman if it meant dealing with Gil’s teasing. He shook his head and then followed the group inside.

Since they had the rest of the night off, the team (minus Shirou because Rin had demanded a date) had decided to go out to dinner together. Arturia would’ve much rather gone home and taken a relaxing bath but everyone insisted that she had to come. So here she was, at a table in a family restaurant across the street from the studio with some of the most obnoxious men she had ever been friends with. At least she was having fun, and food that she wouldn’t have to pay for was always good too.

“Hey uhm, guys… there’s something I have to tell you all,” Diarmuid said when the conversation died down a bit. They all quieted down and looked towards Diarmuid. Arturia had thought he was acting strange today. Now he just looked incredibly nervous.

“What’s up, Dee?” Enkidu asked, giving a slight nod in the other’s direction.

“It’s kind of important and it’s kind of the perfect timing because if this goes badly we don’t have to see each other for two weeks…”

“Kid, quit stalling. Whatever it is, it’ll be okay,” Cú said, smiling.

“Alright. You’re right. Okay, here it goes… I… I’m gay.” He clenched his eyes shut and waited for a response.

“That’s it?” Enkidu flicked Gilgamesh. “What I meant to say is that I called it!”

“Yeah seriously, Kid, we all kind of figured that for a while now,” Cú said and even Lancelot nodded in agreement. Diarmuid breathed a sigh of relief and gave a shaky smile.

“So you’re all okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? Stop worry so much.” Enkidu smiled.

“We haven’t known each other for very long but this doesn’t change anything,” Arturia agreed.

“Anyway, the more important issue to address is: Do you or do you not have a crush on someone?” Gilgamesh asked, grabbing and holding on to Enkidu’s hands to stop him from flicking him again.

“No…”

“That wasn’t very convincing…” Lancelot said.

“Aww, my little Diarmuid’s all grown up!” Cú cooed but Diarmuid looked more annoyed than embarrassed now.

“So is it someone at your school?” Gil continued to push, still restraining Enkidu’s hands.

“Gil leave him alone,” he argued instead.

“No, it’s not,” Diarmuid said, easily.

“Is it someone at the studio?”

“Gil!”

“…No…”

“Bingo. Alright my curiosity’s satisfied,” Gilgamesh said, standing up, still holding onto Enkidu’s hands. “I’ll see you all at Kiritsugu’s holiday party.” And then he left, pulling Enkidu along with him.

“That’s probably our cue,” Sasaki said, standing up as well. “Coming Arthur?”

“Yes sir,” Arturia said, standing up and following Sasaki out of the restaurant.

“I think Kojiro is fine. Sir makes me feel old.” Sasa- Kojiro told her once they were further from the others.

“You’re only twenty, you know.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Why old then?” Arturia had to hold herself back from giggling.

“Because I still call people sir and being categorized with people older than me makes me feel old.”

“Whatever you say, weirdo.”

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea to insult your ride home…”

“Oh sorry sir.”

“Just get in the damn car.”

“Yes sir.” Arturia did as she was told, giggling at all the grumbling Sasaki was doing.

“You’re pushing it…”

“Alright, Alright I’ll stop.”

“For someone so pretty you sure are annoying.”

“Pretty?”

“What? Never have a guy call you pretty before?”

“Never heard a guy call another guy pretty before.” Arturia really hoped the car was dark enough to where Kojiro couldn’t see how red her face was.

“You must not have met Gilgamesh or Diarmuid and anyway you still haven’t heard it because I’m not calling a guy pretty, am I?” She could practically hear the smirk in Kojiro’s voice.

“How’d you figure it out?” There was no point in trying to deny it.

“You can’t hide a lady such as yourself from a true gentleman.” He chuckled but Arturia wasn’t satisfied with that answer. It didn’t explain anything but she figured she shouldn’t push it. They were pulling up to Arturia’s driveway now anyway. The house was completely dark and she was glad Kojiro never asked about her parents.

“Thank you, Kojiro,”

“Anytime… Arturia.” She was surprised to hear her name come from Kojiro’s mouth, especially since she hadn’t told him it. But she smiled nonetheless and closed the car door to go home.

*  *  *

After Sasaki, Arturia, Gil and Enkidu left, Diarmuid didn’t have much of a reason to stay. He didn’t want to bother Cú again for a ride so he stood up from the table, fixed his tailored jacket and excused himself.

He was entirely prepared for a brisk walk home but what he was not prepared for was Cú to come running down the street after him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run like that…” Diarmuid said as he stopped to let Cú catch his breath.

“So who is it?” Cú said in between gulps of breath, completely ignoring Diarmuid’s comment.

“Who is who?” The other was at a loss.

“You know! The man who has your heart!” Cú gushed jokingly.

“Oh. Why should I tell you?” Diarmuid started walking again since Cú was breathing normally again.

“Because I’m your best friend! Please? I won’t tell anyone… Oo oo I know. I’ll say a name and you can tell me yes or no.”

Diarmuid didn’t say anything so Cú took that as a yes.

“Enkidu.”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Hmm Arthur?”

“No.”

“Lance?”

“No.”

“Gil?”

“No.”

“Thank God.”

“Don’t let Gil hear that.”

“He won’t… hopefully.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Anyway, is it Shirou?”

“No.”

“Rin would kill you if it was.”

“But it’s not.”

“Okay… Sasaki?”

“No.”

“I’ve been though everyone now though!” Cú whined.

“Not everyone,” Diarmuid said and kept walking although Cú had stopped.

“Is it… Me?” Cú picked up his pace to catch back up. When Diarmuid didn’t say anything, Cú immediately blushed bright red.

“Dee… You’ve gotta answer me or else I’ll assume the worst…”

“The worst? Is it so terrible to like you?” Dee was kind of offended by that.

“No… That’s not what I meant. It’s just I can’t do anything with that information. I’m straight and you’re just a kid…”

“I’m only three years younger than you.” Cú was growing scared of how calm Diarmuid was about all this. Here he was freaking out and Dee was completely calm. Not that he was weirded out by Dee having a crush or being gay but because it was on him. They were best friends, this was kind of a shock.

“I know but that’s a lot of time… Can you please stop walking and look at me!” Cú finally snapped.

Diarmuid stopped and looked at him. He had an absolute emotionless face. He was wearing the mask reserved for his father and his father’s company workers. Never once had he been the object of that look. He gulped nervously, he really couldn’t imagine a colder look. Dee even had Gil beat.

“What?” Cú practically squeaked.

“Nothing.”

“Dee… Please talk to me.”

“Fine then, I’ll just have to prove to you how I’ve grown up.”

“Even if you do that, that doesn’t change the fact I’m still not into guys.”

“Hmm…” Cú watched a smirk inch its way into Dee’s stoic expression as he looked Cú up and down. Cú really wished he could hide, why did he suddenly feel so self-conscience? And why was he blushing so much? When did Diarmuid become so confident?

“We’ll see…” Diarmuid finally said before turning away and giving a half-hearted wave over his shoulder. “See ya later, sexy.”

What. The actual fuck. Just happened?

What kind of monster had he just awoken?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely brother, I've got some nice art to depict the warm ups Gilgamesh mentions at the end of the chapter so enjoy~ It's on Deviantart for those of you interested. http://airisavery.deviantart.com/art/Enkidu-Fate-FanFic-Art-653983710

“I didn’t know Lancelot could be so bold!” Arturia laughed hysterically, following Kojiro outside to his car. Kiritsugu’s holiday party had just ended and Kojiro was, as always, giving her a ride home.

“Whenever Matou is involved, he has no restraints. He practically idolizes him,” Kojiro agreed. “He totally would’ve kissed Kariya too if the other didn’t run as fast as he could to the bathroom.”

“I know! That’ll teach Kariya to never stand under mistletoe again!” Sasaki and Arturia kept laughing all the way to his car. Kojiro held open the passenger side door for Arturia.

“Such a gentleman.”

“As always.” She giggled and got into the car. Kojiro soon followed after.

“How long has Gil been oblivious to Enkidu’s feelings?” Arturia asked as Kojiro started the car and began driving.

“For about as long as they’ve been friends… So about three years now.”

“Three years?” Arturia couldn’t believe that. She admired Enkidu’s loyalty though. “I can’t imagine holding unrequited feelings for that long.”

“I can. It’s not terribly difficult when there’s no one else that interests you.”

“You say that as if you have experience.”

“I do, but that’s not important right now.” Arturia took that as a ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ response. So she didn’t push it. Instead she changed the subject.

“How come Diarmuid was not there? Cú seemed a little lost without him.”

“More like he missed making fun of Dee but he wasn’t there because his father hosts an important Christmas company party every year and as ‘heir to the thrown’ so to speak, Diarmuid has to attend.”

“Oh…” She knew Dee’s dad was pretty successful with how well dressed and put together Diarmuid always but she didn’t know he was that successful. “Wow.”

“Didn’t know you were friends with the richest kid in the city, did yah?” Sasaki laughed.

“No, he hardly acts like it…”

“No? Well he’s really good at acting immature but he is pretty grown up despite what Cú would tell you.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Arturia said as they pulled into her driveway. The first thing she noticed was that some of the lights were on in the house; she must’ve accidentally left them on.

“Here we are milady.” Kojiro smiled at her and she immediately returned it.

“Want to come in for a bit? I just bought more tea,” she offered, getting out of the car. Every once in a while Kojiro would agree to come in and hang out. But mostly he declined because he said he had a lot of school work to do. She spent so much time with the team she always forgot that over half of them were in college, including Kojiro.

“Sure why not,” he said, turning off the car and beginning to follow Arturia up the porch stairs.

“Awesome! I’ll make the tea so you can make yourself at home wherever,” she responded, pulling out her house keys and trying to open the front door. Only it wasn’t locked… she could’ve sworn she locked it when she left that afternoon…

“I’ll just follow you.” She opened the door and they stepped inside.

“Okay, just leave your shoes-“

“Arturia Uther Pendragon! Where in the world have you been?!” An angry voice shouted as the owner rounded the corner.

“M-mother!” Arturia starred dumbfounded at the woman in front of them. Kojiro could see the strong resemblance between the two. “I didn’t know you two were coming home.”

The woman rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

“We didn’t tell you so obviously not. You even brought a… man over.”

“Mother, it’s not like that. He’s just my friend. He’s been giving me rides so I thought I’d thank him with some tea.”

“Kojiro Sasaki, nice to meet you,” Kojiro added with a hand extended. Arturia’s mother ignored him and continued to glare at her daughter.

“Rides to where exactly?” Arturia knew she wouldn’t like the answer. Her parents were the reason she had to quit dance in the first place.

“Uhm well… I’ve kinda started competing in dance again…”

“What?! Arturia we’ve talked about this. You’ve been forbidden from dancing! It offers you absolutely nothing to aid you in the future. It’s a waste of your time.”

“No it’s not mother!”

“I don’t want to hear it!”

“You’re never even home! Why should you even pretend to care what’s best for me when you hardly even know me anymore!” She rushed from back outside the house, pulling Kojiro along with her despite hearing her mother yelling after her. Her mother didn’t even know she was practically forced to join again because of school. Arturia didn’t want to even try to explain it because she wouldn’t listen anyway. She never did.

Once the door was closed and they were standing by Kojiro’s car again, Arturia said:

“I’m sorry about that… I didn’t know they’d be home.” She was having a hard time holding back tears.

“It’s okay,” Kojiro said before pulling her into a tight hug. “I didn’t know it was because your parents forced you to that you quit.”

“Unfortunately,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Why don’t you come to my house? You can stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Kojiro.”

“Anything for you.”

*  *  *

“Gil please! I don’t wanna spend Christmas eve alone!” Enkidu practically begged as they pulled into Enkidu’s driveway from Kiritsugu’s party.

“I dunno why you’re begging. I haven’t even had a chance to say yes or no yet,” Gilgamesh laughed as he parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

“Is that a yes?” Gil couldn’t believe how hopeful Enkidu looked. He never was able to resist those puppy dog faces.

“Of course it is,” he replied, looking away embarrassed.

“Yay! Come on, let’s go inside!” Enkidu rushed out of the car and pulled Gil along with him into the house.

“Please don’t pull my arm off!” Gil complained as he was pulled through the front door.

“Sorry.” Enkidu laughed, letting go of Gil’s arm.

The two discarded their coats and shoes and headed up to Enkidu’s room like they always did.

Gilgamesh flopped onto Enkidu’s bed and closed his eyes.

“I’m so tired,” he whined and Enkidu giggled as he sat down next to him on the bed.

“Then sleep.” Enkidu laughed again.

“I thought you said you wanted company…” Gil opened one eye to look at Enkidu skeptically.

“You’ll still be here even if you’re asleep.”

“Hmm true but…” Gilgamesh suddenly sat up and reached into his hoodie pocket. “I’ve got something for you.” He pulled out a small neatly wrapped present.

“I thought we agreed a long time ago not to give presents…” Enkidu said quietly.

“When have I ever followed the rules?” Gilgamesh smiled, holding out the box. Enkidu took it gingerly. “Besides, I saw it and knew you’d really like it sooo….”

Enkidu looked down at the small gift in his hands before slowly unwrapping it. There was a small white box under the festive paper. Opening it, he immediately smiled brightly. Gil had gotten him a hair clip; one with the prettiest small pink lily he had ever seen. He held it up to the light and saw it even sparkled.

“I thought it’d match your favorite warm ups,” Gil said.

“It’s fantastic…” Enkidu smiled happily at Gil and the other looked away embarrassed for the second time that night. “Can you put it in for me?”

“S-sure.” Gil took the clip from Enkidu and carefully pulled a few of his soft green locks away from Enkidu’s face. He knew he shouldn’t feel nervous but he did. He was so close to Enkidu’s face, he could see every fleck of gold in his green eyes. He easily clipped the flower in place but he lingered a bit too long.

Clearing his throat he laid back down on the bed hoping he wasn’t blushing.

“How’s it look?”

“Beautiful…” He didn’t mean to say that but whatever.

“Oh thank you, Gilly!” Enkidu shouted and tackled Gil in a hug so that he laid with his head on Gil’s chest.

“Of course,” Gil said after getting over his initial shock and hugging Enkidu back. They stayed that way for a long while. Enkidu figured he’d move when Gil told him to get off but he never did. Looking up, he saw that Gilgamesh had fallen asleep.

Oh well… Enkidu guessed he could just stay… here… It was Gil’s fault… He snuggled into Gil’s chest and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, someone opened his bedroom door.

“Enkidu! Merry Christmas!” They shouted before seeing the situation. “Enkidu?”

“Mom! It’s not what it looks like!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should mention that this takes place in America. Since, you know, I'm American, and I don't wanna even try to pretend like I know how Japanese dance competitions work. Also the setting is probably in kind of a big city... but not too big; hence all the walking around. Anywho, thanks for reading!

Enkidu remembered the first time he had ever seen Gilgamesh. He was only a freshman at the time and Gil was a junior. They had somehow ended up in the same intro to drawing class; only Gil was always really late every day and he was always covered in new cuts and bruises too. When he asked one of his friends about him once, they told him:

“Gil Kotomine? Oh yeah he’s like the biggest ass at this place. Always getting into fights and causing problems. You should probably stay clear of that guy.”

Enkidu could understand the “always getting into fights” part of his friends explanation, but he didn’t quite understand everything else. Gil was always so quiet in class and he was really good at drawing. Plus any guy who didn’t pick on Enkidu for being too girly was okay in his mind. Enkidu had always liked the more feminine side of things and as a small kid no one really made fun of him. But as he got older… guys got meaner.

He only really met Gil because of those guys, so in a way he was thankful. It was a bittersweet memory honestly. One day, during lunch he was cornered by his most persistent attackers. Usually they only spat offensive gay slurs at him in passing but that day they were feeling bolder.

He was at his locker, about to head to lunch when he was slammed against the red metal.

“Hey Enkidu, that’s a nice color you’re wearing. Pink really suits you.” The main man said mockingly.

“That long hair; are you trying for a drag beauty contest?”

“No no, he’s a ballet dancer remember?”

“Oh yeah, will you dance for us, Kidu?”

Enkidu shook his head no, completely scared. He wasn’t scared of the boys necessarily but he was scared that they were going to hurt him to the point where he couldn’t dance.

“We promise to be nice.” The boy slammed Enkidu against the lockers again.

“N-no can I just go?” He tried but he knew it probably wouldn’t work.

“I don’t think so…” The taller upperclassmen grabbed his shirt and pulled. “You’re gonna dance, girly, or else we’ll have to stop being so nice.”

Enkidu shook his head again and clenched his eyes shut as the older boy threw him to the ground.

“You brought this on yourself,” he said nonchalantly before winding up his leg for a kick straight to Enkidu’s stomach.

“Griffin, Peterson, Matou!” He heard someone shout down the hallway at presumably the three boys surrounding him. He didn’t dare open his eyes out of fear that this guy was another attacker but the kick he should’ve received never came. The upperclassman’s leg froze at the sound of his name and he turned around to face the newcomer.” What have you boys been getting into?”

“Kotomine.” One of them practically snarled. Enkidu opened his eyes to see a blond walking casually down the hallway hands in his pockets and a devilish smile on his face. Gilgamesh.

“The fuck do you want?” Another said.

“What do I want? I want you filthy mongrels out of my hallway.” He said it so calmly, as if it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“Your hallway?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” One of Enkidu’s attackers lunged at Gil, ready to throw a punch. But faster than Enkidu could fathom, Gil round-house kicked the boy to the ground.

“Someone who can make your life a living hell, dog,” Gil snarled. “Now, anyone else wanna try?” He gave that smile again, looking absolutely enraged. Of course the other two boys lunged at the blond but seconds later they were reduced to the same fate as the first.

“You pathetic mutts aren’t even worth my time, but if you so much as look at my friend Enkidu here again, there will be absolutely nothing left of your corpses.” Gilgamesh put his hands in his pockets again, his tone deadly serious. The three boys clambered to get up and run down the hallway.

“Fucking cowards.” Enkidu heard Gilgamesh mutter before the blond turned towards him. Enkidu thought he should feel scared but the sweet smile the older boy was giving him as compared to the cocky smirk he had earlier put him at ease. “You okay?” He asked, offering a hand to him.

Enkidu slowly accepted the hand and Gilgamesh effortlessly pulled him off the ground.

“Just a little shaken up,” Enkidu answered, straightening out his screwed up shirt.

“I’m glad you’re not hurt. Don’t listen to those assholes by the way, you look fine the way you are.” Gilgamesh said it so nonchalantly; he probably didn’t even know he just gave Enkidu the greatest compliment he had ever received. “Besides, if they’re going to make fun of you for ballet dancing they’re gonna have to come at me too and I’d like to see them try.”

“You… you dance?”

Gil gave him a perfectly executed finishing bow and Enkidu giggled.

“Come on, Kidu, I’ll buy you some lunch,” he said, beginning to walk away and waving for the other to follow him.

“But-“ Enkidu tried to protest.

“Now, now, it’s not polite to decline your savior. I insist.”

“O-okay.”

Enkidu really didn’t understand his friend’s warning about Gilgamesh Kotomine. He was kind, sweet… a little scary sometimes but he was always nice to him anyway. Though Enkidu might’ve been a bit biased because ever since then he had been hopelessly in love with the cocky blond. He always kind of figured he would be gay what with the way his father raised him and his love of feminine things but this just sealed the deal. He couldn’t go after Gil; though, so he settled for being inseparable best friends. It was actually Gilgamesh that sought him out from then on, until it was like they were attached at the hip. Gil kept Enkidu’s life interesting and Enkidu kept Gilgamesh out of trouble. Needless to say, Gil never walked into first hour intro to drawing late from then on.

So when Enkidu’s mother walked in to find the two of them sleeping in a rather intimate position, he knew it was his turn to protect Gilgamesh. Maybe it wasn’t as grand as Gil’s protection but Enkidu’s mom could be really scary.

“Oh? And what else would it be?” His mother asked after Enkidu tried to defend themselves. Enkidu quickly got off Gilgamesh as the other was beginning to wake up.

“We just accidentally fell asleep…” Enkidu answered partially truthful. It sounded like a really lame excuse but it was the truth… kinda.

Gilgamesh sat up, stretching sleepily before seeing the newcomer.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Aruru,” he yawned. Enkidu’s mother’s expression immediately darkened.

“How many time do I have to tell you to call me Miss Aruru?”

“My bad, Miss Aruru.” Gil smiled, charmingly.

“That’s better. Now, please explain what you were doing with my son.” He gave a sickeningly sweet smile that could match the amount of coldness Gil’s smirk always gave off.

Enkidu’s father always had preferred to dress as a female. Enkidu’s real mother had somehow found it endearing… though it wasn’t much of a surprise considering she liked to dress as a male. It also wasn’t a surprise that Enkidu turned out the way he did. When his mother died, when he was only four, he only had his father who always allowed him to embrace the femininity. Like father, like son; though, Enkidu just liked feminine things, he still felt more like a guy unlike his father. Sometime he forgot his father wasn’t really a mother because of how womanly and pretty his dad looked. Gil always said Enkidu got his looks from his father; that was another of his favorite compliments.

“Oh sorry, ma’am, I must’ve fallen asleep when Enkidu gave me a hug…” Gil looked really embarrassed and Enkidu had to hold himself back from hugging him again.

“Look at what he got me,” Enkidu said happily, attempting to distract his father.

“Aww Kidu! You look so pretty! Mommy’s jealous! Gilly you make such a good boyfriend!”

“Mom!” Both boys were blushing bright red, neither daring to look at the other. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Yet!”

“Mom!” Gil was being suspiciously quiet but Enkidu didn’t even dare to check.

“Anyway, I’m home for the week but don’t mind me. You two keep being cute. Night Night!” Enkidu’s mom left with a knowing smile. (S)he gave it a month tops.

“I’m so sorry.” Enkidu apologized, looking at Gil finally. The two stared at each other for a second before bursting into hysterical laughter. That entire situation was so ridiculously out of the ordinary, it _was_ funny.

Eventually the two settled down again to go to bed for real that time. Enkidu climbed into his bed and Gil gathered all the pillows Enkidu had laying around to lay on the floor.

“Why is it so fucking cold in your room?” Gil complained after burying himself in at least four blankets.

“I really don’t know. It’s really warm up here though.”

“Yippee for you.”

“Don’t be that way. You can sleep up here if you wanted.”

“Nah, I’ll get over it.”

“Whatever you say.”  It wasn’t five seconds later that Gil was throwing all the blankets he’d stolen on top of Enkidu, pushing the younger teen over and burying himself again in the blankets once more.

“Why are you always so warmmmm,” he complained.

“Why are you always so coldddd,” Enkidu mocked.

Gil opened his mouth to say something but didn’t have a good comeback so he just went with:

“Just go to sleep, loser.”

“I would if you’d stop talking, loser.”

“Shut up.”

*  *  *

Cú wasn’t entirely sure why he agreed to go ice skating with Diarmuid. He didn’t even know how to skate! But Diarmuid had looked so excited to go so he thought: “Why the hell not?” At the time he had no reason not to go but now… after Diarmuid’s confession and declaration… he could think of a few not to go. It’d been a week since that night but Cú hadn’t noticed anything change much. The two of them still texted each other till the early hours of the morning about stupid shit; that hadn’t changed but Cú had been coming up with every excuse not to meet up with Dee anywhere. And he was about to text him to tell him he couldn’t go ice skating when the younger got to him first; asking if they were still on for today. Cú could almost hear the hopefulness in the text… he guessed he should man up and stop avoiding Dee. He’d have to eventually. So he texted a hesitant yes to which the other responded with a quick: “Cool. I’ll pick you up.”

That was weird. Usually Cú would be the one driving them everywhere; he didn’t know Dee even had a car. It wasn’t surprising that he had one, it was just a bit confusing that he’d never use it. Maybe he’d just ask.

It begun to sink in that he was going to see Dee again… in about an hour… completely alone… was it still okay to cancel?

He couldn’t really blame Dee for liking him as more than a friend… not to sound conceited or anything. Thinking back, he had been acting rather careless around Dee. It just never really crossed his mind that if Dee was gay (which everyone knew when he they saw his casual clothes. Straight eighteen year olds just did not dress that nicely. Period. Even if they were wealthy eighteen year olds.), he probably shouldn’t have been so… accidentally flirty. If he acted the same way around a girl for three years, he’d have a girlfriend… If only Dee was a girl… He’d probably be a really pretty girl since he wasn’t too bad looking as a dude… That’s a strange thought… he really shouldn’t think that about his best friend; Dee would never forgive him.

He decided he should stop lounging around and overthinking things and get ready. When he was finished, he was too lazy to do anything with his mess of hair so he just left it; figuring Diarmuid wouldn’t care anyway.

About twenty minutes later, he heard a knock at his door and Dee’s voice shout: “I’m coming in,” followed by the sound of a door opening. He sat up from his spot on the couch and moved to stand up.

“You neighbors are very-“ Diarmuid suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked at Cú mildly shocked.

“Very what?” He asked, stretching.

“Your hair.”

“My neighbors are very my hair? That’s some good English. Riveting conversation,” Cú said, sarcastically.

“No stupid. You left your hair down…” Diarmuid smiled at him.

“Oh yeah… I’m too lazy….”

“Don’t worry, you look nice with it down. Anyway, as I was saying, your neighbors are very nosey people.” Cú chose to ignore Diarmuid’s compliment but that didn’t stop him from blushing.

“That’s what happens when you live in an apartment building with thin walls. Everyone is very wary about strangers.”

“Oh okay.” Dee laughed before beginning to walk back out the door. “Reay to go?”

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” He slipped on his shoes and grabbed a jacket before following Diarmuid out the door and down the hallway.

“What made you wanna drive today? I didn’t even know you had a car,” Cú said as they exited the apartment complex.

“Well for one its mid-December so riding a motorcycle is completely stupid and of course I have a car.”

“You never drive it; you’re always bumming rides from everyone else,” Cú pointed out.

“I’m already pressed for time because of my father as it is. If I drove everywhere myself too, I’d hardly have any time to hang around my friends.”

“But you’re always asking me to go places.”

“Everytime I have any semblance of free-time,” Diarmuid answered with a smile. Cú couldn’t help feeling flattered that Dee wanted to spend so much time with him. Then he remembered why and immediately felt flustered. Of course Diarmuid noticed this and laughed.

“It’s cute when you’re embarrassed.” Why was Dee suddenly being so flirty? Usually it was Cú always teasing him not the other way around. He really didn’t know what to do with this new Diarmuid.

They reached Dee’s car, a sleek black sports car. Of course Dee drove one of these.

“Sweet car,” Cú said. “You need to drive me around from now on.”

“If you insist.” Dee said before getting in. Cú followed suit and Dee drove off to the rink.

Ice skating was a lot harder than it looked. Of course Diarmuid knew how to perfectly while Cú was left falling down. A lot. Dee offered on multiple occasions to help him but Cú refused; not wanting to be in such close proximity to the other. He just knew he’d be blushing like crazy. Why exactly, he didn’t know but he just knew he would be.

“Please, let me help you,” Dee begged after around the ninth time Cú had fallen on his knees. Cú’s knees and butt were really starting to hurt… maybe he should let Dee help him… if only for a little bit.

“Fine,” Cú said, defeated. Dee held out a hand Cú took it. Diarmuid carefully helped him up and once Cú was steadied, Dee slowly began to skate, still holding Cú’s hand. Cú seemed to be okay until he didn’t step quite right and felt himself slipping.

“Careful,” Dee laughed, easily steadying the other with an arm around his waist. Cú was surprised, he and Dee had basically the same body type so he never really thought the younger would be stronger than him. Clearly that wasn’t the case.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“Okay.” They started skating again slowly together. That is until Cú’s skate hit a rough patch and he started falling again. Diarmuid tried to catch him again but it didn’t work. All he succeeded in doing was putting himself off balance. They both fell to the ice; Cú landing on top of Diarmuid. A couple other patrons rolled their eyes at seeing them fall over and skated around them.

After a second of confusion both erupted into laughter.

“You’re not making this easy. But you will learn if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Okay,” Cú laughed. It took maybe two hours, a ton more falls and a lot of Diarmuid catching him but eventually he was able to skate with minimal help from Dee. He had to admit he was having fun, even with all of Dee’s persistent flirting and probably unnecessary touching. He just couldn’t help but feel; though, that this sneaky bastard planned for this entire scene to happen. And what was worse, he really didn’t mind it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Just make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon,” Kariya said as he led Lancelot through the main foyer of his small house.

“Yes sir,” Lancelot said.

“Please don’t call me that. We’re not practicing.”

“Alright… K-Kariya,” he agreed hesitantly and Kariya gave him a smile.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I guess not.” Lancelot took a seat at the bar counter in Kariya’s kitchen. He couldn’t believe he was actually here, in Kariya’s kitchen. He thought he accidentally scared the other away from him at the holiday party and when Kariya sought him out after he finally left the bathroom he thought Kariya was going to resign as his coach. He really did not expect Kariya to stutter out an apology to him for running and invite him to dinner to make up for his actions. Lancelot had told Kariya he was free for the entire break to which Kariya exclaimed: “Even on New Year’s?” like it was some big deal. After that Kariya basically forced Lancelot to promise to come over on New Year’s Eve. “Sakura’s going out to hang out with friends so I’d be alone anyway.”

So here Lancelot was, watching Kariya cook dinner and chatting idly.

“You don’t have to be so formal, please,” Kariya said as he started to plate food.

“But… you’re my coach…”

“Not right now. We’re only a year apart in age, so we’re just a couple of friends hanging out,” Kariya said, as he handed Lancelot an intricate looking bowl of Ramen noodles and sitting across from Lancelot.

“How do… How do you know my age?” Lancelot was pretty sure he never old Kariya how old he was.

“Oh well…” Kariya instantly blushed bright red. Cute. “You remember that day you were… watching me at the front desk before I was your coach?”

Lancelot nodded even though he didn’t know when Kariya was referring to. He watched the elder a lot… even that was an understatement.

“Well you looked kinda familiar so I looked you up in the studio database.”

“I looked familiar?” Lancelot knew they had met once before (that’s what had started Lance’s infatuation) but that had been four years ago and he was pretty sure the other didn’t even remember.

“Yeah… but I don’t really remember where from…” Lance wasn’t surprised. He had looked totally different four years ago.

“Maybe at a dance competition…” Lancelot said, though he knew exactly where they had first met.

Kariya thought about it for a second before shouting:

“I got it! You were the contemporary dancer for the junior division my last year!”

“Y-yeah…” Lancelot couldn’t believe he remembered. It made him so happy.

“I watched your performance at regionals. You were crazy talented… well… you still are.”

“Yeah, you told me that day…”

“Oh yeah! Wow, you look so different.” Lance had short hair then… and he was really short. He was a really late bloomer.

“I know…”

“It’s not a bad thing, though. You’re just… really tall.”

“Maybe you’re just short.”

“Bit of both perhaps.”

“Fair enough.”

The two finished their dinners and migrated to Kariya’s living room.

“Hey, you want anything to drink?” Kariya shouted from the kitchen.

“No, I’m good.”

“Suit yourself.” He poured himself a glass of wine for his nerves. He really didn’t understand why he was so nervous around Lancelot all the time. He walked into the living room and settled in on the couch next to Lancelot. Not too close though.

“It’s snowing like crazy outside,” Kariya commented idly as he switched on the TV to watch whatever specials were playing.

“Really?”

“Yeah it’s really bad… I dunno if you should drive home in it…”

“I didn’t drive.”

“Well then you shouldn’t walk home either.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I dunno… You’ve got your dance bag with you so you could just stay.”

“You’re such a dad.”

“Well I technically am one so ha.”

“Fine, I’ll stay if it stops you from worrying.” Lancelot gave a small smile.

“I wasn’t worrying…” Kariya took a long drink to hide his embarrassment.

“Sure.”

They continued chatting and laughing at all the drunken people and celebrities on the TV. As the night went on, Kariya found himself dozing on Lancelot’s shoulder with the younger’s arm slung around his shoulders.

“This is the latest I’ve stayed up in a while…” Kariya yawned. He only had a few minutes to go; though, then he could go to sleep.

“You’re so old,” Lancelot laughed. Kariya pouted.

“I’m only a year older than you,” he whined.

“Your point?”

“You’re mean.”

“Right.” Kariya began to nod off again but what felt like only a few seconds later Lance was gently poking him awake.

“Hey, it’s midnight.”

“Wooo! I can go to sleep.” Kariya laughed, looking up at Lancelot. Wow, was he close. Kariya’s smiled faded slowly as they silently stared at each other. Lancelot was really hoping Kariya wouldn’t run from him this time… What felt like an eternity, only took a few seconds for both of them to meet each other in the middle. Kariya’s lips felt so soft against his own and Lancelot was far too gone to even care what this might do to the two of them. All he cared about was that he was kissing his idol and he was kissing back.

They reluctantly pulled away after a minute.

“Happy New Year,” Kariya mumbled.

“Hey Kariya,” Lance said, the two of them were still very close; Lance’s arms around Kariya’s waist and Kariya’s around his neck.

“Yes?”

“Go out with me.”

Kariya didn’t even respond; instead he just kissed Lancelot again. That was enough of an answer for him.

*  *  *

“Your dad throws crazy expensive parties. I felt so out of place,” Cú said as he and Dee walked down the street towards Cú’s apartment.

“Aw don’t be that way, you look fantastic,” Diarmuid said. Cú wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious flirting but Dee always sounded so sincere that it made him blush instead.

“Thanks… I dunno how you deal with all those businessmen all the time. You make it look so easy.”

“Well I’ve had my entire life to practice.”

“Fair point.”

“I’m just glad I had a friend there.”

“Those guys aren’t your friends? You talked to them so comfortably and stuff…”

“I’m going to be their boss when my dad retires.”

“True…” They were at Cú’s apartment building now. And it was snowing really hard.

“I’ll be fine,” Dee turned and gave him a bright smile.

“You could hang out here for a little until it calms down…”

Diarmuid laughed, took a step closer to Cú and leaned in closer.

“It’s cute that you’re worried but I think I can handle it.” Dee leaned in further and kissed Cú’s cheek. “Happy New Year,” he whispered before walking away.

Cú’s face felt on fire even in the freezing new January air and it was even worse when he was inside in his warm apartment. How long was Dee planning on confusing the fuck out of him?

*  *  *

Arturia buzzed in for apartment number 312 and waited a second.

“Didn’t I give you a key?” She heard Kojiro’s muffled voice through the crappy intercom.

“No, you said you were but then you fell asleep and I had to go,” Arturia laughed and Kojiro sighed.

“Alright well I’ll give you one today.”

“Sounds good but are you going to let me in? It’s cold.”

“Oh yeah,” she heard a louder buzz and the entrance door clicked open.

“Thanks.” She walked into the building with an eye roll. She really enjoyed Kojiro’s company but sometimes he could be a bit scatter brained.

Ever since that night with her mom, she’d been spending a lot of time at Kojiro’s apartment. Even when her parents left again and she had explained the full situation to her parents, Kojiro continued to invite her to hang out. She would’ve just ended up spending her time alone anyway so she always agreed.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the familiar door. A few seconds later, Kojiro was opening the door for her… except the male wasn’t entirely decent.

“Good morning, Arturia,” Kojiro smiled but Arturia closed her eyes tight.

“K-Kojiro.”

“Yes?”

“Two things.”

“Go for it.”

“One: It’s two o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Really? Well I just got up and took a shower… huh maybe I shouldn’t sleep so late.”

“Okay and two: Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Oh. Yeah, I have one on it’s just not buttoned yet. You knocked while I was finishing… Is that why your face is red?” Kojiro laughed.

“Well yes. I don’t get wished good morning by a shirtless man at two o’clock in the afternoon very often.”

“But it’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen a guy shirtless. Cú and Gilgamesh go without all the time during group practice.”

“Yeah but this is different, may I please come in?”

“Fine,” Kojiro laughed again before moving out of the way. Arturia rushed in and made herself comfortable on Kojiro’s couch. She was calm now but when Kojiro sat next to her still with his shirt undone her embarrassment came back.

“Can you please fix your shirt?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Not until you tell me why me being shirtless is different than Ci and Gil.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Story: The Adventures of Kirei  
> "Why are you giving candy to children, Kirei?"  
> "I'm the candy man."  
> "Kirei that's weird."  
> "Is it? Is it really?"  
> "Yes."  
> "Well I don't like you, Kiritsugu."  
> "Glad we're on the same page."  
> To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was sweating buckets by the time Kiritsugu told them to break for dinner. The first day back after a two week break was always killer and it didn’t help that Kirei was feeling especially cruel during warm ups earlier, either. Needless to say, they all ran from their practice rooms when dinner was called. Kiritsugu, apparently feeling bad about leaving them to deal with Kirei alone for their hour warm up, even gave them an extra half hour for food. They’d have to stay a bit later but no one really minded.

Once in the dressing room, Arturia put back on her sweats and jacket. She’d have to go find some dinner since Gil hadn’t taken them out earlier.

“Arrrttthhhuuuurrrr…” Kojiro complained, throwing some of his weight on Arturia’s back while she was putting her shoes on. It almost threw her off balance and sent them both to the ground but she caught herself quickly enough.

“What?” She asked, annoyed.

“Why won’t you tell meee…”

“You’re still going on about that?” She had refused to tell him anything that day and so Kojiro had refused to put a shirt on. By the time she was heading home, it hadn’t even bothered her anymore. But her silence on the matter had bothered Sasaki because he refused to drop the subject. “It’s been three days now.”

“But you’ve gotta tell meeee. Please?”

“Why do I have to tell you?”

“Because if you don’t…” Kojiro stood back up, “Because… Just tell me!”

Arturia pretended to think about it.

“No.”

“Is it because you think I’m unattractive?” Arturia rolled her eyes. They were back at the guessing game again.

“No.”

“Oo I think I’ve got it now.” Sasaki smirked. “You were blushing because you’re attracted to me.”

“Definitely not.” Arturia thought she said it confidently but the blushing probably gave it away. Kojiro clapped triumphantly, drawing the attention of numerous others.

“Got it!” He shouted, “Maybe I’ll walk around shirtless more often.”

“Please don’t.”

“Your blushing tells me otherwise…”

“Get lost Kojiro.”

“Nooo there is a reason I came over here besides that.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Okay well, we were all planning on going out for dinner since we’ve got extra time. You coming?”

“Will you wear a shirt?”

“…Yes…”

“Then I’ll come.”

“Yes! I’ll drive.”

“Where are we going?” Arturia asked as she followed Kojiro out of the dressing room.

“To meet up with Diarmuid.”

“Oh right… why wasn’t he at practice?”

“He couldn’t get off work apparently.” That didn’t sound quite right to Arturia. Why would Diarmuid need a job?

“O-okay.”

“Yeah I know it doesn’t make sense. He’ll have to explain it to you because I don’t remember why.”

“Whatever you say.” They were just about to leave the studio but everyone was standing outside of one of the ballet rooms.

“What are we waiting for?” Kojiro asked as they joined the group. Enkidu pointed towards a very red faced Kariya.

“What’s wrong Kariya?” Kariya just shook his head and covered his face.

“Lancelot’s costume came in and has left Kariya speechless…” Gil said.

“I haven’t even seen it yet. Kiritsugu just showed me a picture,” Kariya said quietly.

“Is it that bad?” Cú asked. Kariya shook his head yes.

“Lancelot refuses to come out…” Kariya added.

“Hey Lance! Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Kojiro said, knocking on the door.

“No!” A very indignant Lancelot said through the door.

“What’s the problem? Is it showing a lot of skin?” Arturia asked. Kariya shook his head in confirmation.

“So? That’s probably nothing you haven’t seen before,” Gil brushed it off.

“Gil! They’ve only been together for three days now.” Enkidu flicked him.

“Ow! I’m sorry!”

“Lance, Come on. We’re hungry,” Kojiro tired again.

“Fine.” The door opened and Lance stepped out. His entire torso was basically entirely exposed. So were a lot of his arms and legs… There wasn’t much material at all…

“Wow.”

“Yeah exactly.”

“Hey Arthur, you think if I wore that you’d blush like Kariya?”

“Shut up, Kojiro.”

*  *  *

“Table for five please,” Cú said to the waiter as they walked into the fancy restaurant. Arturia was a little confused as to why they were coming to meet Diarmuid at one of those fancy Japanese tableside grilling restaurants. Or why Cú only asked for five seats if Diarmuid coming made six. “Oh and can we get Chef P.B. if he’s available?” The waiter gave Cú a bright mischievous smile and nodded before showing them to a table.

“Who’s the Chef you asked for?” Enkidu asked as they sat down at a table.

“You’ll see,” Cú said and Gil just rolled his eyes before whispering the answer in Enkidu’s ear.

Their orders were taken and they only had to wait a few minutes before their Chef was rolling up a cart ready to cook.

“Alrighty. Welcome to- you’ve got to be kidding me.” Arturia was surprised to see that their Chef was Diarmuid.

“We thought we’d surprise you.” Cú laughed, “Since you decided to ditch practice today.”

“Right sure, but I’ll be there for group practice.”

“Can we just get our food? I’m starving.” Gil started to complain.

“Good idea,” Diarmuid agreed and started pulling out all the different ingredients and utensils he would need.

“You look confused, Arturia,” Enkidu whispered to her.

“Little bit….”

“Well Diarmuid’s dad is the CEO of like four different restaurant chains. This one included.”

“That makes sense but why is he cooking?”

“Well he started off as a waiter and eventually got trained to cook.”

“No I mean why is he working?”

“Right…”

“He wanted to get a better feel of the working conditions since he’s going to be head at some point. So he got a job like any other employee.” Gil spoke up next to her when it became clear Enkidu didn’t know the answer.

“Okay.” She still had more questions but she didn’t want to be annoying.

They watched Dee cook their fried rice in silence. He passed it around a few minutes later.

“This is really good, Dee, you’re gonna make such a good wife someday,” Cú joked.

“I’m flattered that you want to marry me, Cú, but what would ever make you think that I’d be the wife in this relationship?” Diarmuid didn’t even look up from his cooking and didn’t need to, to know Cú was bright red. Everyone else at the table had to hold back their laughter.

“Why would I be the wife?”

“If you’re that offended we can switch off.”

“That could work- Hey wait! I’m not marrying you!”

“Not yet anyway.”

Dinner went on that way for the rest of the hour that they had to eat. Cú’s face was permanently red for the rest of the night. Even through the rest of practice. It probably didn’t help that Diarmuid took every opportunity to continue their hypothetical marriage. Thankfully, they were actually able to get stuff done at practice in between marriage jokes. They now had their group hip hop dance solidified.

“Ohh I finally got it!” Arturia shouted as she and Sasaki left the building that night.

“Got what?”

“P.B. stands for Pretty Boy.”

“Good job, Arturia. Proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of Kirei (part two)  
> "Kiritsugu, you actually picked up your phone."  
> "Wow so shocking. What do you need?"  
> "I'm lost."  
> "How did you get lost? We just told you to go to the grocery store. Literally just down the street."  
> "I know."  
> "You just had to get water."  
> "I know. Please help."  
> "..... fine what do you see?"  
> "Trees."  
> "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific."  
> "But there are trees on all four sides."  
> "Kirei... how the fuck did you end up in a forest?"  
> "I don't need your sass. Just tell me how to get home!"


End file.
